The artful duo of Equestria
by TheImmortalBastard
Summary: Sasori and Deidara get sent into Equestria by Kakashi's Kamui. Will they become friends with the Equestrians and live among them or will they bring destruction and hate to their world? Read and find out. Pairings: SasorixRarity,DeidaraxRainbowDash


**(NOTE: Sasori is not in his Hiruko puppet.)**

*In the Akatsuki hideout*

''Look. Sasori, my man I respect you as a fellow artist, but your view on art is just lame, Hmm.'' Said Deidara while teasing Sasori. Sasori looked back at Deidara with a angry expression on his face ''Deidara! Are you trying to get me mad!? Well, why don't say that again!''. ''Sasori true art is only one thing and that art is an...'' Deidara smirked before being cut off by Naruto ''THAT'S ENOUGH YOU JERKS! NOW, GIVE GAARA BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!'' Deidara started talking again ''As I was saying before i was interrupted by this moron,Hmm! True art is something that lasts only a moment which makes it beautiful to see and that beauty is an EXPLOSION!'' Everyone was suprised how this two acted. Sakura looked at them with a confused expression on her face ''What's up with this two? They just stand there and discuss art!? Not giving a damn about us!?'' Sasori walked up to Deidara, but suddenly something started to pull them into a small hole. Everyone turned around to see Kakashi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. ''KAKASHI SENSEI!? BUT HOW!? I THOUGHT ONLY UCHIHAS CAN ACTIVATE A MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!?'' Naruto shouted. Deidara was pissed off by this abillity ''That damn eye! Everytime I see it I want to rip it off from the head of it's user,Hmm!'' ''Pathetic! Striking us down while we aren't in our battle positions! Only a weakling like you would do that!'' Sasori was mocking Kakashi, but Kakashi just smiled under the mask ''Since I know that you don't like to wait Sasori I'm just going to get rid of you right now with my Kamui!'' Deidara and Sasori disappeared into the hole Kakashi made with his Kamui leaving only himself and the rest of his team inside the Akatsuki's hideout. Naruto was confused ''Kakashi sensei! Where did they go!? What happened!?'' Kakashi looked at Naruto and said ''Don't worry. They're gone. I'm not sure myself what happened to them, but they're not our problem anymore.''

*Meanwhile on a lawn near Ponyville*

The sky started to swirl. Creating a strange whirpool. Equestrians were confused. They have never seen such a thing on the sky. Two men started falling from it. They were Deidara and Sasori. Sasori shouted ''Deidara! Create one of your clay birds before we hit the ground!'' Deidara just shouted back ''Well, you seem that you appreciate my art after all,Hmm! And you said my art was stupid, yeah!'' He put one of his palms inside his clay bag and created a little clay bird while forming a hand seal. The bird grown bigger and both Sasori and Deidara landed on it. Sasori stood up and looked around ''Looks like we're not in our world anymore. Juding from the looks of this land and it's sky.'' This pissed Deidara off as he began shouting ''That stupid imbecil! I should have blown him apart the moment I saw him,Hmm!'' ''Look. I'm not happy to be here, either. But who knows what awaits us here. Now, land us on the ground.'' Sasori replied. Deidara looked down on the ground and said '' , whatever.'' The clay bird flew down to the ground and landed on the lawn below them. Sasori and Deidara jumped off the bird. When suddenly a strange voice was heard ''By your looks I can conclude that you two aren't from around here. Aren't you?'' Sasori and Deidara turned around to see an weird looking dragon in front of them. Deidara smirked at him ''Huh? And what are you supposed to be,Hmm? A fairy tale mascot, yeah!'' This ticked the dragon off and he yelled back at him ''How dare you be so disrespectful!? I am Discord! The spirit of chaos!'' The red headed Akatsuki member wasn't amused at all ''More like the spirit of foolishness. How idiotic. People like you really piss me off.'' He glared at the dragon before he turned around telling his blonde partner ''Deidara, I'm going to kill this fool. So give me a minute. It won't take long.'' Deidara just responded ''Tch. Fine. But kill him quick! I'll be back here witing,Hmm.'' Discord was really mad now. He didn't like how they underestimated him. Or was he underestimating Sasori? Discord activated an illusion that made everyone see multiple Discords. There were around fifty Discords now. Waiting for Sasori to make a move. Sasori grabbed a scroll from his case showing it to Discord. Discord was confused. Then a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared there was a puppet standing next to Sasori. Discord scratched his head looking at the puppet. He didn't know what was happening. 'How can he control a puppet with no strings? Who is he?' Discord thought to himself, but Sasori began to move his fingers and the puppet dashed to Discord's illusions while pulling out several retractable blades in form of a claw on it's right arm. Sasori moved his puppet around while slashing cutting down about ten of Discords illusions at a very remarkable speed. Discord was surprised by his speed and he was even more suprised how he controled the puppet so good. It was time for Discord to counterattack. All of his illusions fired fire balls at Sasori, but Sasori only dodged the real one's fire ball while letting the other fire balls go throught him. This left Discord shocked ''But how!? How did you know which one was the real one!?'' Sasori replied with an emotionless expression on his face ''Hmph. Easy. I figured that the real fire ball would produce some amount of heat.'' Discord was starting to be a little frightened of him. 'This guy was smart. Even smarter than that Celestia.' He tought to himself. ''Well, enough of this. Since I don't like to be kept waiting and let someone else wait for me I'll just go ahead and use this.'' Sasori's puppet pointed his left hand at Discord and his illusions revealing several seals on the arm. Multiple hands started to come out of the seals charging at Discord. This left the dragon frightened as he tried to dodge all of it's hands, but the hands started to follow him. He needed to think of .From afar Deidara was watching the battle of his partner and the dragon. He smirked, but then he spotted six ponies in the bushes watching the battle, also. 'Are those horses spying on Sasori,Hmm? No, they're just stupid horses, but then again if there are fairy tale dragon mascots in this world... I guess there are civilized horses aswell,Hmm.' He thought to looked around so he can find a way to sneak up on them. He saw some bushes. So he started to sneak behind of the bushes trying to approach them.

''Hey, Twi. What do you think? What is that guy?'' Rainbow Dash asked Twilight with curiosity. Twilight answered Rainbow as she was curios,too ''I don't know. My eyes never seen such a image before. I have no idea on what he is,but to push Discord around like some child's doll is an amazing feat. His abillities are truly astonishingly.'' Rarity joined they're little conversation ''I'm not sure myself, girls. But his looks are amazing aswell. I wouldn't mind if...'' Applejack cut her off ''Wou. Hold on there lover mare. Ya don't know him and ya already think of stuff like that?'' Rainbow Dash butted in ''Yeah. AJ is right,Rarity. Maybe he is evil.'' Pinkie Pie looked at him and said in a hyperactive tone ''I think he is , maybe I could throw him a surprise party.'' Fluttershy was afraid of him as she gulped and noted ''I don't know... I think he is scarry.'' Twilight started to back off a little while telling everyone ''It doesn't matter if he evil,good looking,fun or scarry... I have to report this to the princess.'' They all were too occupied with watching the fight to turn around, but Rainbow replied ''Yea. Fine. Go report it. We're gonna stay here.'' ''Okay, fine. I'll be back in a minute'' Said Twilight as she turned around and started to run, but she rammed into something. Twilight wail in pain ''Owww! What was that!?'' The rest of the group immediately turned around to see Twilight rubbing her nose. ''Twilight. Dearie, are you alright?'' Rarity asked her in concern. Twilight just simply replied ''Yes,but I rammed into something.'' At that moment an unfamiliar voice spoke up ''That would be me! You dumbass horse,Hmm!'' All six of the ponies looked up to see who said that. As they looked up they saw a creature with a blonde hair. It was Deidara. Twilight jumped back as fast as she could. Applejack gave him a stare and noted ''Judging by his clothes... Ah would say that he and that other guy who is fighting Discord are partners.'' Rainbow Dash wasn't happy to see him as she stepped towards him and asked ''Who and what are you!?'' Deidara just smirked while telling her ''Just as I thought,Hmm. You are stupid,unartful horses, yeah.'' His face experssion then changed into a serious one ''Now... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you up to little pieces,Hmm!'' Rainbow Dash got angry and shoute ''Is beating you up good enough of a reason for you!?'' She then jumped towards him trying to strike him with her right back hoof, but Deidara just sidestepped her and punched her face with his fist. She hitted the ground next to Twilight and the others while wailing in pain ''Owwww!'' ''Dash!'' Applejack shouted in concern while Deidara jumped on a nearby tree branch. As he landed on the branch he revealed two of his palm mouths. Fluttershy almost passed out 'cause of this and Rarity was disgusted. ''Gross!'' She shouted looking at the two palm mouths. Deidara put his hands inside his two clay purses while saying to them ''Alright, then if you wanna fight... We'll fight,Hmm!'' He then pulled out his hands out of the clay purses. Revealing his palm mouths once again,but this time clay started to leak from his palm mouths. The ponies were didn't know what he was doing. Deidara's clay started to take a human-like creature shape. All six ponies were shocked to see such a thing. Twilight tried to analyse what the blonde was doing, but she couldn't figure it out. He had no unicorn horns or other magic-like features. ''How can he do that!?'' She asked in her confusion. ''It doesen't matter how he is doing that! Looks like we'll have to fight it off!'' Applejack replied. Fluttershy was too scared to fight him. ''Do we really have to figh him?'' She asked with a low tone. Rainbow Dash shouted back at her with a angry expressiong ''Well, if you plan to survive. Then you'll have to figth him!'' ''Oh, c'mon you all are so silly. I think they just want to play with us!'' Said the hyperactive pinky pony as she didn't understand how dangerous the situation was. Rarity then complained ''Uh. I don't want to get dirty 'cause of this will ruin my beatuy.'' ''Heh. Yeah, you probably would look ugly as hell when you would get dirty while I would look hot no matter if I'm dirty or not,Hmm! Well, then again I was always better looking than you,yeah!'' Deidara mocked her. ''Oh, It's on! You Jerk!'' Rarity said angrily to Deidara. He smirked at all six of them while telling them ''Hehe. The six of you are gonna become one of my great masterpieces,Hmm!'' The clay creatures started to charge towards them. As soon as they reached the ponies, they jumped on them,but Twilight made a barrier and yelled at Deidara ''You're not going to get pass my barrier! No matter how hard you try!'' Deidara still had a smirk on his face and replied ''We'll see about that,Hmm.'' He then formed a hand seal and shouted ''KATSU!'' The clay creatures exploded in response. Breaking Twilight's defense barrier.

*Back at where Sasori and Discord were battling.*

The battlefield was in ruins. Discord was tired and beaten up. He figured that he could not defeat Sasori. So he created more would give him time to escape,but this only frustrated Sasori a little more. Discord was getting on his decided that he will not turn Discord into a puppet 'cause Sasori thought he was weak and pathetic. At that moment Sasori saw and heard the explosion that Deidara made with his clay creatures. 'That Deidara, what is he doing now? I better finish off things here. So I can go and check on him.' He thought to himself. Sasori pulled his puppet back while detaching it's multiple arms. Discord was scared and didn't want to find out what the mysterious figure was doing now. The red head gave Discord a glare and said ''Since this battle isn't going to end soon by me cuting and crushing your illusions. I guess I'll have to use this...''. Sasori's face held no emitons as he started his final move by making his puppet to release a strange looking sand from it's mouth.


End file.
